


can you see me glow when you turn off the lights?

by mannelig



Series: Triad of Light [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, mentions of past trauma, oop it's emotion time again, post shb but not really spoilery, this time they talk before they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannelig/pseuds/mannelig
Summary: Sighing, Thancred turns his head so he won’t get a mouthful of boob and says, “This is still weird.”“Little bit.”Thancred and Len finally have a talk.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Thancred Waters, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: Triad of Light [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962124
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	can you see me glow when you turn off the lights?

Thancred wakes to slim fingers running along the nape of his neck.

Without looking, he knows that her nails are still threaded with white, and her scales still look as if someone has splattered white paint all over them. Sometimes, at night, they let off a faint, sickly glow. Before his thoughts can wander, he gives himself a mental shake. He has the presence of mind to know that he’s distracting himself from how strange it is to be touched by her.

“Morning,” she says, and Thancred grunts in response, burying his face in her chest. Len snorts, then moves her fingers into his hair, lightly scratching his scalp, and he doesn’t bother to hold back a soft moan. She chuckles, then drops a kiss on the top of his head.

Sighing, Thancred turns his head so he won’t get a mouthful of boob and says, “This is still weird.”

“Little bit.”

He feels her shrug, and when he runs a hand over her huge belly, she lets out a soft sigh that teeters on the edge of a rumble. "Where's Haurche?"

"Breakfast with Artoirel, remember?" Len lets out a true rumble as he continues stroking her skin. "You can keep doing _that_."

"Needy," Thancred mutters, but doesn't stop. He runs his fingers along her spine, the curve of her hip, back over her belly. He still can’t believe they want him to be part of… this. “Can I ask you something?”

“Mm?”

Instead of asking right away, Thancred moves his hand, searching, and jerks a little in surprise when she reaches down and guides his hand to a specific place on her belly, pressing down gently. “Right there,” she says. “His foot.”

“His, huh?” His voice is softer than he expects, and it makes him want to squirm. He doesn’t. “You asked Ceri to find out?”

“Mm-mm. Just a feeling I have.” Len cracks an eye, her blue limbal ring glowing so brightly in the dim light that he can see it without lifting his eyes from her chest. “That wasn’t your question, was it?”

Gods, he shouldn’t have said anything. They’ve reached a strange peace lately, an equilibrium he’s reluctant to fuck with. “When you look at me, do you still see him?”

The way she goes still is answer enough. Thancred takes a breath, gets ready to pull away and go somewhere, anywhere, when she startles him by cradling his head and lifting his face to look into his eyes.

“No,” she says, unexpectedly fierce. “I haven’t seen him for years.”

The air leaves his lungs in a rush, and his hands come up to circle her wrists. He doesn’t know if he wants to push her away or pull her closer. “Then why-?”

Len’s bright blue limbal rings burn into his vision, shining brighter in the early morning gloom than they have a right to. “Because I blame myself.”

He jerks back like he’s been slapped. “What?”

“My Echo was telling me the whole time that something was wrong,” she says, thumbs stroking his cheeks. “But I didn’t listen to it. I told myself it was just because I was still scared of men. I didn’t let myself see that you were in danger. If I had, we could have freed you sooner.”

Unthinking, Thancred surges in and kisses the corner of her mouth. “Stop,” he says against her skin, wrapping an arm around her waist. “Len, you didn’t know.”

“But-”

“No. You said yourself that your Echo is barely a feeling, that it’s something you still struggle with.” He lets out a shaky breath. “I thought you hated me.”

He feels her frown against his cheek. “I’ve never hated you.” Len pulls back, kisses the bridge of his nose. “I was scared of you, at first. When I left the Steppe and traveled to Thanalan, every man I met either propositioned or threatened me. By the time I met Maddox, I was jumping at shadows.”

Thancred can’t help raising his eyebrows. “And _Maddox_ didn’t scare you?”

She snorts. “A little. I still don’t know what he saw in me, or why he was as kind as he was.” Seeing his incredulous look, Len grins and adds, “Okay, so he wasn’t kind in the normal sense. My point is, I was easily spooked, and one of the first things you did was flirt.”

“Right,” Thancred says with a wince. “That’s - sorry.”

“It’s okay, it’s not like you knew, and you backed off because you’re a good person.”

He snorts.

“You _are_ , jackass.” Len presses her soft mouth to his, and for the first time he lets himself consider that it might be because she wants to, not because she feels like she has to. He kisses back, tentatively, and she smiles into it. When she pulls back, she adds, “I liked and trusted you enough to come to you after the kidnapping. That was the first time I’d had sex since it happened. I could have gone to Haurche, but I- I had a feeling. And then you looked at me, and I realized you knew what it was like.”

Thancred’s throat closes, and he stares hard at her nose so he doesn’t have to look her in the eye. He’d let too much slip that night, but she’d been so sad. So scared. It had been hard, impossible, even, not to show her that he understood. He still doesn’t know the details of what happened to her, but he knows Garleans. He knows shitty people even better.

Long before Lahabrea, even before Louisoix got him off the streets, Thancred had learned that lesson the hard way.

“I-” He stops, forces out a jagged breath. “I do.”

She doesn’t ask, and he’s torn between relief and disappointment until she says, softly, “You don’t ever have to tell me, but you can. I’ll listen.”

It’s not something he’s ever told anyone. He’s sure a few people over the years have guessed, and one or two even asked, but he’s always brushed it off. Now he doesn’t know what he wants to do. “You, too,” he says finally. Realizing he’s still holding her wrists, he lets go, slides his too-warm palms down to her elbows. She takes the opportunity to wrap her arms loosely around his neck. When he allows himself to look away from the curve of her nose, she’s smiling at him. There’s a vulnerability to it that he feels mirrored in himself, and as uncomfortable as it is, it’s also kind of nice.

He does comfortable enough to finally ask, “Are you really okay with Haurchefant and I?”

Len doesn’t laugh, but her eyes crinkle at the corners. “Yes,” she says, fondness in her voice as her fingers card through his hair again. “I was a little worried at first, I won’t lie, but...” She shrugs. “I love the way you look at each other. And he doesn’t love me any less for loving you.” His breath catches, and she grins. It fades to nervousness as she adds, “What I’m not sure of is how you feel about _me_.”

For her sake, Thancred takes a moment to think about it. “I like you,” he admits. “You’re fun to be around when I’m not stressing about being a homewrecker.”

Naked delight lights her face up better than any sun could. “Good,” she says, and wriggles closer, slotting neatly against him. Their bare legs tangle together, his thigh slipping between hers, and she lets out a soft little sigh. She’s as warm as ever, a pleasant contrast to the Ishgardian chill seeping into the house’s bones, and he chuckles as he feels wetness on his skin.

“Yeah?” he says wryly.

Sharp nails lightly pinch the back of his neck in reproach, then gentle fingertips soothe it. “I’m hormonal,” Len says airily. “And I’m in bed with an attractive man that I very much enjoy fucking.”

“Fair enough.” Thancred lets his hand trail down to her ass, and when he squeezes, she lets out a pleased rumble, clamping her thighs around his leg. “Want me to lend a hand?”

“Mmm, if you want to.”

“With a pussy like yours, how could I not?” His hand curls over her hip, slides along the underside of her belly, then trails down to find her clit. The first brush of his fingers makes her gasp, and the sound goes straight to his cock. Thancred captures her mouth with his and lazily licks his way inside, swiping his tongue over her sharp little teeth. She nips it playfully, then sucks, curling her own tongue around his in a way that makes him wish it was his cock in her mouth. He lets out a groan, then disengages to kiss his way down her body, disappearing under the blanket. Len giggles at the sight of it, then lets out a moan as he lifts her leg and licks his way inside her. She tastes good, smooth and sharp and smoky, as if fire permeates her entire body. Her fingers tangle in his hair and she lets out a soft whimper, rolling her hips.

Thancred pulls his tongue out to curl it around her clit while he presses two fingers into her, resting her leg on his shoulder to free up his other hand. It caresses her ass, then travels up to wrap around the base of her tail to tug gently, and Len moans loudly, gushing around his unmoving fingers. He laps up the mess, then returns to her large, swollen clit to suck on it. The fingers in his hair tighten, nails scraping his scalp, and she grinds against his mouth.

“Please,” she whines.

He hums inquisitively, making her jerk and cry out. When she doesn’t answer, he hums again.

“I-I want you to-”

With a languid lick, Thancred lifts himself off her clit. “Want me to what?”

Len impatiently lifts the blanket and looks down at him, pupils huge, chest heaving past the swell of her belly. “I want you to fuck me! Please!”

“Not yet,” he teases, and ducks down to tease her clit.

She whimpers desperately, letting the blanket fall, and Thancred indulges her a little, thrusts his fingers in and out of her. He feels her thighs begin to tremble, and, knowing she’s close, picks up the pace until she clenches tightly around his fingers, crying out as she orgasms. Thancred drinks her down, a moan of his own slipping out as he swallows, then eases her hands out of his hair and slides between her legs to the other side of the bed. He tugs the blanket down and pushes it to the end of the bed, relishing the fresh air, then shifts up, propping her leg up again so his hard cock can rest against her pussy.

“Thancred,” Len says. Taking a deep breath, he nuzzles her hair aside to kiss the back of her neck, sending a shiver through her. Slowly, he begins to rock his hips, the tip of his cock just barely pressing into her each time. She squirms in his grip, trying to reach past her belly to push him inside her. “ _Thancred!_ ”

“Patience,” he teases. Before she can do more than open her mouth in protest, he reaches down and guides himself into her, and whatever she was going to say is lost in a throaty moan. Thancred tucks his free arm beneath her to caress her breasts, tweaking the nipples playfully, and begins to rock his hips.

“Fuck,” she whispers, and shivers again when he tucks his face behind her horns and kisses the larger one. Her hand reaches to cup the back of his neck, and he makes a mental note to give her shit for being obsessed with that spot later.

For now, he slowly begins to pick up his pace, knowing he isn’t going to last long. The hand on her breast traces a path upwards and wraps loosely around her neck, squeezing gently, and Thancred dips his head down to scrape his teeth across the scales on her shoulder. Len writhes in his arms, matching his tempo as best she can, fingers of her free hand tangling in the sheets.

He squeezes her thigh, then reaches down to rub her clit, and she cries out, clamping her legs as tightly as they’ll go in a bid for more friction. Thancred groans as she tightens around him, then gets it together enough to ask, “Where do you want it?”

“Inside,” Len moans. “Just- please- I’m so close-”

“Me too,” he gasps. “ _Fuck_ -” He feels himself losing control, and tightens his grip on her throat, enough to make her rumble, and the sound is what sends him over the edge. He cums hard, still thrusting as he fills her, squeezing her clit, and a moment later she follows him, crying out as she grinds down against him like she’s trying to trap him inside her.

Gradually, Len slows, then shudders as he pulls out and lets go of her neck. She lets out a contented little hum as Thancred tugs the blanket back up over them, wriggling back against him until he snorts and wraps his arms around her.

“I’m glad you’re with us,” she murmurs sleepily.

Thancred’s heart jumps into his throat. “Yeah?”

Len nods and pats his arm. “Baby is too. He’s calm around you, like he is with Haurche.”

Warmth floods his chest and pricks at the corners of his eyes, and Thancred buries his face in her hair. “I’m happy to be here.”

“Good,” she sighs. “You’re stuck with us.”

As she drifts off to sleep in his arms, Thancred thinks, smiling despite himself, _Well. There are worse fates._


End file.
